This invention relates to a temperature controller for a food merchandiser and in particular an electronic controller for controlling warming of food in a hot table.
Hot tables display and warm prepared or pre-cooked foods to be purchased by customers. The food is heated from both an upper and a lower heat source to maintain the food product at a desired temperature. The lower and upper heat sources are manually adjustable and experience is required in being able to adjust the heat sources to an optimum setting. Health departments require that the food to be warmed be kept at a low enough temperature which does not cook the food and at a high enough temperature which does not allow microorganisms to grow. A typical temperature range which prepared food should be kept warmed in a hot table is 140.degree. F. and 170.degree. F. However, what typically happens is the temperature controls of the hot table are initially adjusted to their highest temperature settings. If the heat sources are not readjusted properly during the time the food is being displayed and kept warm the food could begin to cook. It is also possible that the hot table may be damaged due to excessive heat. This has been a major concern in the maintenance of hot tables.
Additionally, with manually adjusted hot tables there is no indication of whether the heat sources are functioning properly or if the hot table is warm. It is desirable to know when any of the heat sources has malfunctioned for replacing the heat source. Also, in order to clean the hot table it is desirable to know when the hot table has cooled to a temperature in which an operator may safely clean the hot table.
Hot tables also include water pans which are filled with water. The water pans are heated by the lower heat sources and the water evaporates. This evaporation requires monitoring by the operator to fill the water pans in order to reduce damaging the water pans due to excessive heat. Additionally, cool water added to the hot water pans could result in cracking or damaging the water pans. There is therefore a need to provide an automatic water filling system for water pans in a hot table.